Maybe
by TropicalFarts
Summary: No one knows exactly how they ended up falling for each other or when it happened but they had a few guesses.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

No one knows exactly how they ended up falling for each other or when it happened but they had a few guesses.

Maybe it started after the incident on Tenrou Island when Gajeel spontaneously choose Levy as his partner or maybe it was during the 7 year disappearance. Nobody knows exactly what happened or what _may _have happened because they weren't there. And because every time they had _tried _to pry some answers from them one would give a nonchalant shrug, another, a death glare and on every occasion, a faint blush.

Maybe it started when the "little things" happened. The things nobody would really notice unless you have been observing them for the subtlest movements or gestures. The little things that Gajeel and Levy now hold to them as their little secrets whispered at night like precious fairy tales from lands far away.

Maybe it was the way Levy would occasionally steal a glance at Iron Dragon Slayer even though she would have been reading a book that she labelled as "interesting". Which was a surprise, because once Levy finds herself an interesting book she'd _never _put it down. This led the guild to conclude that maybe the book has lost her interest or something, or_ someone_ else just gained it.

Maybe it was the way Gajeel would casually sit down beside the bookworm, (which at the first few times earned him a cocked eyebrow and he'd return it with a shrug), holding an alcoholic beverage for himself and glass of iced tea for her, even though she never requested for it.

Maybe it was the way she ever so discreetly leaned against his chest whilst reading her book. Or maybe it was the way Gajeel never shrugged her off and instead placed his arm behind her for support.

Maybe it was the way Gajeel's vocabulary gradually enhanced as he would sometimes sneak in new words he learned the day before while arguing with the Shrimp in his sentences. Or the way he would actually go out of his way to read up on some words he found confusing while reading a book that Lily 'accidentally' stole from Levy.

Maybe it was the way a small smile would creep up to Levy's face when he heard of Gajeel's new words, correcting him if needed, which oddly rarely happened. Or the way she would let Lily 'accidentally' steal one of her books so that she could storm into Gajeel's home the following day to take it back just for some company.

But aside from these "little things" Gajeel and Levy shared, the guilds best hunch was that maybe it was when they kissed. Maybe it was the way Gajeel longingly stared at Levy from across the room as she chatted with some stranger. Maybe it was the way Gajeel found that the fact that she was in a nice black party dress that stopped right above her knees and not talking to him was infuriating. Maybe it was the way he knew that even with her matching black heels she would still be smaller than him made his stomach flutter and guide his feet to her.

Maybe it was the way Levy raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him as he approached her asking why he was here. Maybe it was the way she had planned this moment before heading to party, in her little black dress to impress a certain dark haired Dragon Slayer. Maybe it was the way she evoked him by accusing him of false lies while jabbing her finger at his chest.

Maybe it was the way Gajeel finally caught up to what she was doing and impatiently growled, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer, threatening any man that would come between them.

Maybe it was the way Levy snaked her arms around his neck calling him 'slow' and 'idiot'.

Maybe it was the way Gajeel smirked.

Maybe it was the way Levy moved her face closer.

Maybe it was the way they kissed, sweet, warm lips begging for attention, closing any space left between them, sighing into the kiss.

Maybe, no, _definitely, _it was that.

* * *

**This is my first GaLe fic, I hope you liked it! **

**Please review and check out my other story! **

**Thanks again for your time! **


End file.
